Avatar Menu
The Avatar Menu is a minigame in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded in which players make an avatar out of countless clothes and features. Collecting half of them earns a new trophy. There are four options on the main menu. Customize Avatar: Use parts you've found to create your own avatar. Avatar Sector: Play System Sectors you've unlocked through tag mode. Save: Save your progress and changes to your avatar. Tag: Mode: Meet other avatars to obtain new parts. Avatar Parts Tag Mode is a communications system which allows the player to obtain from other avatars, which contain Avatar Sector floors and Scratch Cards. To enter Tag Mode, the player must choose which Floor Code and Floor Challenge they would like to share; these lists are initially short, but once the player has completed the Avatar Sector, they will be able to share any of the Floor Codes and Floor Challenges which appear in the Avatar Sector, excluding the Boss Floor Code. The Avatar Sector floor contained within the Balloon Letter is automatically added to the Avatar Sector, whether the Balloon Letter and Scratch Card are opened or discarded. Balloon Letters can be given by a friend's avatar, a fixed avatar, or a random avatar. When the player receives a Balloon Letter from a friend who is also playing Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, the two players will share their personal avatars, and whichever Floor Codes and Floor Challenges they selected. If Tag Mode has been used for a suitably long interval, usually an hour or two, the player can also receive an avatar constructed from random Avatar Parts; this avatar's name and quote will reference each other, but not its appearance or any of its stats. More infrequently, a fixed avatar will appear in place of the random avatar. If the player enters Tag Mode while receiving a DS-compatible wireless signal that is not from another Kingdom Hearts Re:coded game (for example, if it is receiving a broadcast from the Wii's Nintendo Channel, or from another DS's PictoChat), they will immediately receive a fixed avatar, whose quote and other stats are references to the character the avatar depicts. Balloon Letters received this way are generated by the compatible wireless signals; the more signals the DS is receiving, the more Balloon Letters will be received in the same amount of time. While the player can generally receive only one of each of the fifty fixed avatars, the random generator for the fixed avatars is based on the DS's internal clock, so if the DS receives multiple wireless signals and generates more than one Balloon Letter at the same time, it is possible to receive multiple Balloon Letters with the same avatar. |} Scratch Card Scratch Cards are one of the prizes attached to Balloon Letters. Every Scratch Card is set in a specific world, as specified by the background, and contains several hidden icons depicting characters from that world. The cards also list a that requires the player to uncover a set amount of a specific character within a set amount of chances, and almost always lists a as well, which requires the player to uncover a single, specific character; the exceptions are the character hunt on the "Villains Card", where the player must not uncover Chernabog, and the character hunt on the "Princess Card", where the player must uncover one and only one each of the seven Princesses of Heart. In addition, if the avatar has a Buddy part, the Bonus Hunt will be replaced by an , which consists of uncovering the buddy's icon. Clearing a Character or Bonus Hunt will result in Data-Sora winning a random command or Avatar Part; the class of Command or Avatar Part is dependent on the Scratch Card type and which hunts are completed, and it is even possible for the Avatar Part to be one that Data-Sora already has. |} In addition to the basic icons, there are three special icons: Dalmatian puppy, Mickey, and Captain Dark. Dalmatian puppy: Activates "Lucky Puppy!", which adds a puppy to Data-Sora's total. Once Data-Sora rescues all 99 puppies, he is rewarded with D-Firaga. Mickey: Activates "Bonus Chances", which adds one to three extra chances to Data-Sora's total. Captain Dark: Activates "Sneak Peek!", which allows the player to see all the character icons, uncovered for 1.5 seconds. Ranks 0+ Lurker 10+ Surfer 20+ Junior Diver 30+ Diver 40+ Senior Diver 50+ Sector Mod 60+ Sector Admin 70+ Sector Master 80+ Architect 90+ Wizard 100 Legend Rewards D-Blizzaga - 1000000 (Floor 100) Cyclone - 700000 SP (Floor 90) Flame Fall - 700000 SP (Floor 80) HP +8 - 30000 SP (Floor 50) Strength +4 - 30000 SP (Floor 50) Magic +4 - 30000 SP (Floor 50) Defense +4 - 30000 SP (Floor 50) Fire +4 - 30000 SP (Floor 50) Blizzard +4 - 30000 SP (Floor 60) Thunder +4 - 30000 SP (Floor 60) Aero +4 - 30000 SP (Floor 60) Cure +4 - 30000 SP (Floor 60) Fire Resistance +4 - 30000 SP (Floor 70) Blizzard Resistance +4 - 30000 SP (Floor 70) Thunder Resistace +4 - 30000 SP (Floor 70) Aero Resistance +4 - 30000 SP (Floor 70) Blank Chip - 15000 SP (Floor 40) Firaga - 10000 SP (Floor 30) Thundaga - 10000 SP (Floor 30) Aeroga - 10000 SP (Floor 30) Curaga - 10000 SP (Floor 30) Magnega - 10000 SP (Floor 30) Fira - 7300 SP Blizzara - 7300 SP Thundara - 7300 SP Aerora - 7300 SP Cura - 7300 SP Aerial Slam - 900 SP Potion - 500 SP Hi-Potion - 1200 SP Ether - 1200 SP Hi-Ether - 2000 SP Panacea - 800 SP Elixir - 10000 SP Megalixir - 20000 SP Gallery File:Scratch Card KHREC.png|A scratch card. File:Avatar Edit.png|The Customize Avatar menu